


Shh...

by duscaelum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duscaelum/pseuds/duscaelum
Summary: /I'm gonna make you feel good, but I don't want to hear a single word from your mouth./





	Shh...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy~!

There was the lightest scraping sensation against his inner thighs, and it took him a moment or two to recognize what it was — the soft scratching of Noctis' beard against his skin. 

The tiny sounds Prompto made sounded too loud in his own ears, though he hadn't broken Noctis' rule. 

His breath wavered with every exhale and when he felt a significantly wetter sensation against his left thigh, he let out a pathetic little noise somewhere between a whimper and a whine. 

Prompto was sure the lights must be off, but for all he knew, their bedroom could be cast in a warm glow and he would be none the wiser. The velvety black blindfold Noctis had given him rested comfortably over his closed eyes, secure in its place but not tight enough that it hurt. 

But Prompto had also discovered recently that he _liked_ a little bit of hurt, which was why the bite into his right thigh should not have come as such a surprise to him. 

He made just a syllable of sound, the tiniest _"ah,"_ at the pleasureable pain,before his boyfriend removed his teeth, to be replaced by a gentle sucking on the same spot, meant to soothe the sting.

 _"Shh,"_ was all Noctis had to say in reply, the command whispered against his skin, lips grazing him again before he worked his way up his thigh, warm, steady hands now cupping the backs of his legs, just under his ass. He caressed Prompto there, giving him a few gentle squeezes before tracing the bottom of both cheeks with his thumbs as he moved his mouth from one leg to the other, giving each a fair share of attention from his moist, full lips. 

Prompto nodded as an afterthought, unsure if Noctis had seen the slight movement while his lips moved to leave a trail of kisses along his hip, so close to his crotch that his cock twitched eagerly in anticipation.

He could feel the precome leaking from his tip, running down his throbbing member as Noctis chuckled right before he took him in his mouth. 

_"D-daddy—!"_

Blunt fingernails dug into his ass cheeks when Prompto let the word slip, a silent warning to keep quiet. Prompto swallowed down a heady moan as Noctis mouthed the head of his cock patiently, waiting for him to comply as if they had all the time in the world. 

And he supposed they did, for Noctis always kept his promises, and the one he'd spoken some twenty minutes earlier would surely be no different — _"I'm gonna make you feel good, but I don't want to hear a single word from your mouth. Got it, baby boy? Just those pretty moans... or I'm gonna leave you hanging."_

Hearing nothing but the soft slurping noises that Noctis' mouth made around his cock, feeling the sliding of his lips and hot breath as his mouth encased him was enough to make Prompto shake with pleasure, goosebumps littered across his skin and light hair standing on end. 

He gulped as Noctis fondled his balls while continuing to suck him off, before his hands went back underneath him, pinching his cheeks. Prompto's breaths became even shakier when Noctis did so, but he let out a torrid groan when lips were removed from his cock with a wet smack, and before he could guess Noctis' intentions, his legs were being nudged apart further. 

Noctis spread his legs and ducked his head so he could lap his tongue along Prompto's crack to his balls, tiny strokes with his tongue causing Prompto to writhe against the sheets, whines becoming more pronounced as his hands scrabbled for purchase. 

Noctis moved to hold his little hips down, grip strong enough to leave bruises. His boyfriend liked that feeling all too much and continued squirming, just so he would add even _more_ pressure. 

And he got his wish. Noctis pinched his skin — _hard —_ to which Prompto squeaked, moaning loudly when Noctis blew against his hole and then wrapped his pouty lips around his dick again, taking him completely into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down excruciatingly slowly. 

_"Oh f-fuck!"_ Prompto gasped. He regretted the slip-up instantly, but he knew it was too late to atone. 

Noctis backed off of him completely, letting go of his hips as well and leaning away from Prompto. 

_No! Come back!_ his lover thought at him desperately. 

Prompto reached out to grab Noctis' hand or knee or any part of him, really, begging for forgiveness. "I-I'm sorry, daddy! I'll be quiet, I promise! I'm so sorry!" he cried out. 

Noctis grabbed the dainty hand that flailed around aimlessly in the dark. He darted his tongue out, licking the crevices between Prompto's fingers just to hear more of his baby's needy noises, before kissing the back of his hand and guiding it slowly to Prompto's dick. 

He chuckled darkly at the hesitation from his younger boyfriend, his fingers halting against his member, lightly touching without closing around himself, waiting for further instructions. 

"You're cute, pretty baby. And you taste so _sweet..._ But I told you I'd stop if you were naughty. So if you wanna come, you have to get there yourself," he reprimanded in a low tone, smiling as Prompto lay his head back against the pillow in defeat. 

He sat down next to Prompto's slender body sprawled out on the bed, eyeing him up and down, awaiting a little performance now that he'd disobeyed. 

Noctis licked his lips when Prompto murmured breathlessly, _"Y-yes, daddy...",_ finally taking himself in hand and beginning his frantic strokes, freckled face flushing bright red in mortification. 

Prompto could feel his lover's heated gaze on him as he helplessly worked himself to release, cheeks burning shamefully. 

If this display of utter desperation was satisfying enough for his daddy to admire from the sidelines, he couldn't help but think hopefully that he may just be given more attention tonight — If only to quell Noctis' own thirst. 


End file.
